capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Street Fighter EX
The Street Fighter EX games are spin-offs of the Street Fighter series, featuring characters created by another company, Arika.thumb|270px|right|''EX3'' Intro and Gameplay The story arc of the EX games takes place in an alternate time (when Street Fighter Alpha occurred) and is not canon to the official main storyline of the Street Fighter series. The EX games were the first in the series to feature 3D graphics. They were ported exclusively to the PlayStation and PlayStation 2. Games * Street Fighter EX - 1996 * Street Fighter EX Plus - 1997 * Street Fighter EX Plus α - 1997 * Street Fighter EX2 - 1998 * Street Fighter EX2 Plus - 1999 * Street Fighter EX3 - 2000 Characters 'Street Fighter Characters' * Akuma * Chun-Li * Guile * Ken Masters * M. Bison * Ryu * Zangief * Dhalsim - (Added in EX Plus α) * Evil Ryu - (Added in EX Plus α) * Sakura - (Added in EX Plus α) * Blanka - (Added in EX2) * Sagat '- '(Added in EX2) * Vega - (Added in EX2) 'Arika Characters' * Ace * Allen Snider * Area * Blair Dame * Cracker Jack * Cycloid Beta * Cycloid Gamma * Darun Mister * Doctrine Dark * Garuda * Hayate * Hokuto - (her evil version is known as "Bloody Hokuto") * Kairi * Nanase * Pullum Purna * Sharon * Shadowgeist * Skullomania * Vulcano Rosso Credits Fighter EX Arcade Version [Street Fighter EX] Planning: Arika Planner: Nin (Akira Nishitani), Ohn (Junichi Ohno), Miz. (Ichirou Mihara) Game Programmer: Takamasa Hori, Hiroyasu Od. Hasssy, Akira K. System Programmer: Mitsu, M.Karasawa Modeling Designer: Jun Matsumura 28 Motion Designer: Dirty Takaoka, Alien Pole, Masaaki Tanaka, Kazuko Kawanaka B.G. Designer: Motokazu Sakai, Kaori Matsumoto Effect Designer: Seigo Kawakami Title Design: Motokazu Sakai, Osamu Fujita Sound Creator: Shinji "Mega" Hosoe, Ayako "Aya" Saso, Takayuki "J99" Aihara Voice Actor & Actress: Katashi Ishizuka, Tetsuya Iwanaga, Yuko Miyamura, Wataru Takagi, Tessho Genda, Chika Sakamoto, Issei Futamata, Banjo Ginga, Yuri Amano, Tomomichi Nishimura, Takashi Nagasako, Hikari Tachibana, Osamu Hosoi, Kaneto Shiozawa Special Thanks: Yoshiki Okamoto and Capcom, Wakamatsu (Bet 50), Yuichiro Konno, Tomotaka Suzuki, Hiroshi Nagata Producer: Nin Distributed by Capcom Produced by Arika Arcade Version [Street Fighter EX Plus] Planning: Arika Planner: Nin (Akira Nishitani), Ohn (Junichi Ohno), Miz. (Ichirou Mihara), Yuichiro Konno, Hiroshi Nagata Game Programmer: Takamasa Hori, Hiroyasu Od. Hasssy, Akira K. System Programmer: Mitsu, M.Karasawa Modeling Designer: Jun Matsumura 28 Motion Designer: Dirty Takaoka, Alien Pole, Masaaki Tanaka, Kazuko Kawanaka B.G. Designer: Motokazu Sakai, Kaori Matsumoto Effect Designer: Seigo Kawakami Title Design: Motokazu Sakai, Osamu Fujita Sound Creator: Shinji "Mega" Hosoe, Ayako "Aya" Saso, Takayuki "J99" Aihara Voice Actor & Actress: Katashi Ishizuka, Tetsuya Iwanaga, Yuko Miyamura, Wataru Takagi, Tessho Genda, Chika Sakamoto, Issei Futamata, Banjo Ginga, Yuri Amano, Tomomichi Nishimura, Takashi Nagasako, Hikari Tachibana, Osamu Hosoi, Kaneto Shiozawa Special Thanks: Yoshiki Okamoto and Capcom, Wakamatsu (Bet 50), Tomotaka Suzuki Producer: Nin Distributed by Capcom Produced by Arika PSX Version [Street Fighter EX Plus α] Executive Producer: Akira Nishitani Producer: Ichirou Mihara Director: Junichi Ohno Planner: Hiroshi Nagata, Yuichiro Konno Game Programmer: Takamasa Hori, Hiroyasu Od. Hasssy, Akira K. System Programmer: Mitsu, M.Karasawa Modeling Designer: Jun Matsumura Motion Designer: Dirty Takaoka, Alien Pole, Masaaki Tanaka, Kazuko Kawanaka B.G. Designer: Motokazu Sakai, Kaori Matsumoto Effect Designer: Seigo Kawakami Title Design: Motokazu Sakai, Osamu Fujita Sound Produced & Directed by: Shinji Hosoe DB Supervised by: Fuyuki Ando Compose & Arrange: Shinji Hosoe, Ayako Saso, Takayuki Aihara Recorded at: Victor aoyama st., Onair azabu st., Sound sky Kawana, Sonata Club, Little Bach Harajyuku Engineers: Hideyuki "AK" Akimoto (JVC), Hirofumi Sako 2nd Engineers: Seiji Sekine (JVC), Katsutoshi Ohura, Satoru Higashi, Susumu Shinagawa, Takuji Ishiguro Mastering Engineer: Hiroshi Kawasaki (JVC) Guitar: Jun Kajiwara, Hiroshi Kobori, Hiroshi Iimuro Bass: Tomohito Aoki, Hideki Matsubara Drums: Kouzou Suganuma, Masaharu Ishikawa Pf.: Masato Matsuda Sitar: Tadahiro Wakabayashi Sax: Masahiro Fujioka Metal Perc.: Stive Etoh Shamisen: Hidetaro Honjoh Special Thanks: Scitron & Art, C.M.C, Masahiro Fukuzawa Voice Actor & Actress: Katashi Ishizuka, Tetsuya Iwanaga, Yuko Miyamura, Wataru Takagi, Tessho Genda, Chika Sakamoto, Issei Futamata, Banjo Ginga, Yuri Amano, Tomomichi Nishimura, Takashi Nagasako, Hikari Tachibana, Osamu Hosoi, Kaneto Shiozawa, Yuko Sasamoto, Yoshiharu Yamada, Scott McCulloch Special Thanks: Yoshiki Okamoto, Noritaka Funamizu, Haruo Murata, Ikeno Medaka, Daichan, Edayan, Yoshimi Sawada, Yoshihiro Sudo, Shigeyoshi Kobayashi (Capcom), Fumio Kurokawa, Taku Ito (DigiCube), Takeshi Ishizashi, Seiichi Ishii, Toru Ikebuchi, Katsunori Itai, Yoko Suemitsu, Akiko Hayashiguchi, Mikiko Goto Credits Fighter EX2 Arcade Version [Street Fighter EX2] Planning: Arika Director: Junichi Ohno Planner: Junichi Ohno, Takashi Nohara Game Programmer: Hiroyasu Od.Hasssy, Takamasa Hori System Programmer: Mitsu, M.Karasawa Sound Programmer: S.Masuda M.K Modeling Designer: Jun Matsumura Motion Designer: Dirty Takaoka, Alien Pole, Masaaki Tanaka, Kazuko Kawanaka, Tadashi Aoki, Seigo Kawakami B.G. Designer: Motokazu Sakai, Kaori Matsumoto, Yoko Funato Effect Designer: Kazuko Kawanaka Title Design: Motokazu Sakai Sound Creator: Shinji "Mega" Hosoe, Takayuki Aihara, Ayako Saso Voice Actor & Actress: Yuri Amano, Katashi Ishizuka, Megumi Ogata, Iemasa Kayumi, Banjo Ginga, Tessho Genda, Kaneto Shiozawa, Wataru Takagi, Issei Futamata, Osamu Hosoi, Toshiyuki Morikawa, Yoshiharu Yamada, Takeshi Yamane, Scott McCulloch P.R. & Project Assistant: Masaharu Ogata, Keiko Kobayashi Technical Support: Blue G Very Special Thanks: Shoji Kobayashi, Hiroshi Sugimoto, Kimiaki Kazamatsuri, Kenta Kondou, Noriyuki Takahashi, Akira K., T.J. Yagi, Yuichiro Konno, Hiroshi Nagata, Yoshiyuki Nagata, Akiko Hayashiguchi, Mikiko Goto, Yoko Suemitsu, Mafumi Kobayashi, Yoshiki Okamoto, Noritaka Funamizu, and Capcom Producer: I.Mihara, Tatsuya Minami (Capcom) Executive Producer: Nin Distributed by Capcom Developed by Arika Arcade and PSX Versions [Street Fighter EX2 Plus] Director: Nin as Akira Nishitani Planner: Shinzi Watanabe, Hiroshi Okuda, Kiminori Tsubouchi Programmer: Hiroyasu Od.Hassssy, Gara, S.Masuda M.K, Yoshiyuki Nagata, Akira Okubo, Akira K. Modeling Design: Jun Matsumura Motion Designer: Poo, Masaaki Tanaka Japan, Kazuko Kawanaka.Inko, Tadashi Aoki, Hitoshi "Kani" Yamaguchi, Yoshikatsu Yamamoto B.G. Designer: Motokazu Sakai, Kaori Matsumoto, Yoko Funato, Hiroshi Chiba, Younosuke Naito Sound Creator: Shinji "Mega" Hosoe, Takayuki Aihara, Ayako Saso Technical Support: Noriyuki Takahashi, Kumapu, Masahito Kurihara, Kimiaki Kazamatsuri Special Thanks: *Ichirou Mihara, Takamasa Hori, and Arika Staff *Yoshiki Okamoto, Noritaka Funamizu, Tatsuya Minami, and Capcom Staff Distributed by: Capcom Developed by: Arika Box Art Image:SFEXPlusAlphaJapan.png|Plus α Japan Image:SFEXPlusαCoverScan.png|Plus α U.S. Image:SFEXPlusαEurope.png|Plus α Europe Image:SFEX2PlusJapan.png|EX2 Plus Japan Image:SFEX2PlusCoverScan.png|EX2 Plus U.S. Image:SFEX2PlusEurope.png|EX2 Plus Europe Image:SFEX3Japan.png|EX3 Japan Image:SFEX3CoverScan.png|EX3 U.S. Image:SFEX3Europe.png|EX3 Europe Merchandise Image:SFEXOST.png|''OST'' Image:SFEXDramaCD.png|''Drama CD'' Image:SFEX2OST.png|EX2 OST Image:SFEX3OST.png|EX3 OST Image:SFEXGuidebook.png|ALL ABOUT Guidebook Image:SFEX2Guidebook.png|EX2 Gamest Mook Category:Street Fighter Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Arcade Games Category:PlayStation Games